


Let Us Love

by BabyGurl_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cumsharing, Daddy Kink, LGBT, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg Louis, Rimming, Sadness, femininelouis, happiness, harrystyles, liampayne, louistomlinson - Freeform, niallhoran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGurl_Stylinson/pseuds/BabyGurl_Stylinson
Summary: Harry and Louis met and fell in love in uni. On their graduation day, they find out earth shattering news that leaves Harry's special surprise he just gave to Louis null and void and leaves Harry fighting for his life.





	1. Let Us Love

Hi guys! This is a new story I am currently working on. I won't really start posting until I see if anyone likes it. I would hate to do all this writing and no one will read it. So if you like it and would like to read more, pls vote and/or leave a comment. This story will be very good I promise and also, there will be a chance for some of you to be in the story!! So pls vote, comment and share this story. It would mean so much to me!!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls vote, comment, and share if you enjoy!! Thank You!!

Louis Tomlinson was born in Doncaster and was raised solely by his father, Markail Tomlinson. His mother abandoned him and his father shortly after his birth. He had a great relationship with his father but sadly, he never got to meet his mother and he has only ever seen a few pictures of her. However, as he got older, the pictures seem to have disappeared. He can’t even remember her face and it makes him sad. Even with this sadness, he always excelled in his studies. He was very intelligent. He was accepted into Stanford University in the states and decided to accept even though his father did not want him to leave. After their sad goodbye, Louis boarded his long flight to America, after kissing his father and stepmother one final time. Upon arriving at Stanford’s campus, he immediately went to find his dorm room and met his new roommate, Harry Styles.

He and Harry became close really quickly. They had a lot in common. They would sometimes mirror each other in words and actions. It was insanely freaky to the both of them. One night, when they had gone out to a party together, they got pissed. Harry was stumbling on his lanky legs and Louis was barely standing. Luckily their friends Niall and Liam made sure they got to their room safely, even though they were drunk as well.

 

The next morning, Harry and Louis woke up in the same bed stripped bare. They were wondering how they got there and what had happened the night before. The last thing they remembered was dancing to their shared favorite song, “Miss You”. Anything after that was a blur. However, when Louis went to stand, a pain shot up his back and he fell down on the bed again and Harry spotted the used condom carelessly thrown on the floor. They both had confessed to the other about being gay and had secretly developed feelings for each other but never knew how the other felt. They both were afraid it would ruin their friendship that they valued more than anything, so they decided it was best to keep it a secret.

 

The following weeks, things were a bit off between them but neither had said anything. They hardly hung out and Louis would mostly stay away from the dorm until he was ready to sleep. One night, Harry decided he had enough and waited for up for Louis to return. When Louis finally arrived around midnight, Harry grabbed him and kissed him. Louis tried to pull away but Harry wouldn’t let go and soon he melted into the kiss. Harry ran his hands down his sides and gave his hips a squeeze and Louis parted his lips. Harry took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Once they got a taste of each other they were hooked.

 

They became the power couple at the school. Each of them were already popular, with Harry being the captain of the soccer team, not to mention incredibly handsome, and Louis being the guy everybody loved and so breathtakingly beautiful. No one minded the fact that they were gay. That is to say, they never got hate for it. They had a very good relationship all throughout their college years. 

 

Sadly, there was always someone trying to break them up to have one or the other for themselves. Normally, it was a girl or guy trying to steal Louis from Harry, and he was insanely jealous. Louis never made a big fuss over girls or guys fawning over Harry because he knew Harry was his and that he would never leave him for anyone else. Harry, however, was insanely jealous and would get angry whenever anyone looked at Louis too long and if they approached him, it was game over. Louis never let him get into a physical fight, but sometimes it was hard to hold Harry back. Secretly, Louis loved jealous Harry.

 

Now they are in their senior year of uni and they are ready to finish and start their lives together. They finally get to meet each other’s parents and they are so excited. They agreed not to mention each other to their families beyond their first names. They wanted to fully introduce them when they met in 3 months. Markail understood but Annie tried to make a fuss. She wanted to know all about the guy who had stolen her son’s heart but Harry stood firm and told her she would have to wait until they all arrived and went out to their graduation dinner. She was not happy but what could she do.

 

As the time got closer and closer, Harry and Louis were getting more and more anxious. They had not seen their parents since Thanksgiving and they were excited. Louis, unsurprisingly found out he was valedictorian, having a GPA of 4.2 which was nearly perfect, the highest score is 4.3. The one who would take his place in case he was ill or had an emergency and could not make it only scored a 3.9. Louis was literally a genius and Harry as well as Louis’ dad could not be more proud. Secretly, Louis wished his mother was there to see how well he had done despite her absence, but he only shared that bit of information with Harry. 

 

It was now two weeks before graduation and the boys were ecstatic. Their parents would be there in ten days and each silently hoped their parents would be accepting of the love they shared. Even though they already knew they did, they both had an uneasy feeling in the back of their minds. They could also sense this about each other but they never mentioned it to the other. They just added that to the long list of other connections they had with each other and filed it away. 

 

It was now the last Monday they would be uni students and 5 days before their parents were set to arrive, Louis could not find Harry anywhere for hours. He was not answering his phone and Louis had become very nervous about what could have happened because it was not like Harry to go off without telling Louis if he would be gone so long. Harry, however, was with the dean. He wanted to make this graduation one to remember and had something very special planned for Louis. He talked it over with the dean and had permission and his promise to help out in any way he could. Harry assured him he had everything planned and that his permission was all he need to set things in motion. 

 

After he was done with the dean, he went to visit Niall and Liam. He told them of his plan and they were so giddy about it. Liam cried a bit while Niall cackled loudly at him. Not long after he told the boys he had to go because he had started feeling bad and he wanted to get back to Louis. When he arrived, Louis was curled up on the bed crying. Harry consoled him and told him the story he had worked on for the past week to cover his absence. Louis however, knew he was not being completely honest but he didn’t push him. Harry kissed away his worries and then they shared a fun night of pizza, chips, and romance movies, followed by Harry reminding Louis he was his and only his until the early hours of the morning.

 

Finally, the day had come for their parents to arrive and they were on cloud nine. Harry would leave to meet his mother in an hour and Louis would meet his dad and stepmom four hours later. Afterward, their parents would go to their hotel and they would all meet each other after the graduation ceremony was over. However, Harry and Louis would meet each other’s parents before graduation. They were waiting to introduce their parents to each other at dinner afterward, just to ease the overwhelming feeling they each couldn’t shake about them coming together as a group. 

 

As they kissed good night to sleep for their big day tomorrow, little did they know they had every reason to feel uneasy and stressed. It would be nothing compared to what they would feel within the next 24 hours. What they would find out the following day would truly shatter them, blowing Harry’s surprise to smithereens and nearly causing Louis his life.


End file.
